


His

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Handcuffs, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki smut, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: A jealous Loki makes sure you know who you belong to.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

You could cut the tension in the room with a spoon.  
That's right, a spoon.

Tony Stark and Loki were both standing on opposite sides of one of the living rooms in Stark Tower, Monopoly houses and money strewn across the table separating them. Tony had made a sarcastic remark about Loki which led to a heated exchange of nasty, meaningless words between the two. Tony had crossed the line with his last comment, and knowing your boyfriend's body language like the back of your hand, Loki was two seconds away from murdering someone.

You quickly jumped to your feet, putting your hand on his chest in an effort to get him to focus on you instead of the 'man of iron'.  
"Loki, he didn't mean it like that. Loki!" You let out a small, involuntary yelp as the god of mischief grabbed your wrist and tugged you to his room on the floor above.   
Loki roughly pushed you into his room and slammed the door behind him, and you were simultaneously terrified and excited.

Loki's smoldering eyes locked on yours and he spoke through gritted teeth, "Don't defend him like that." He took menacing steps forward until he had you backed up against a wall, his hands pinning your wrists above your head. 

He pressed his body into yours, and you could feel the tension in his muscles and the frustration radiating. His eyes were almost glowing and you could tell he was close to losing it. You knew you would be fine- Loki would die before he'd hurt you. It was just thrilling being in his line of vision when he was so close to the edge.

Loki growled, "You're mine, Y/N. Or do you need a reminder?"

You were absolutely speechless so you shook your head no. You knew you were his- and in return, he was yours. That's how it worked, you were both 100% devoted to each other and the thought of being with someone else never crossed your mind. You were always too busy thinking about the man in front of you, the one who drove you crazy and kept you up at night. 

"Then say it." You were lost in the intensity of the moment, the way your skin felt like it was on fire at his touch. His grip on you tightened and he hovered his lips over yours, ready to devour you and show you exactly who you belong to. 

"Say it!" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, sharp as a dagger, and heat pooled in your stomach before spreading throughout your body. 

"I'm yours." You breathed, and then his lips were on yours and he was everywhere at once. There wasn't an inch of your skin that he didn't touch or kiss. You were in a daze, your eyes closed as you involuntarily moaned at the sensations that were hitting you all at once. 

Loki grabbed your hips and thighs, hoisting you up so your legs were wrapped around him. Your back was still pressed firmly into the wall, and you wrapped your arms around Loki's neck as his lips met yours again. This time, he bit your bottom lip, not hard enough to cause damage but enough to illicit another moan.

"That's right, baby. No one else makes you feel the way I do, don't forget that." Your legs tightened around him, and you almost saw stars when you felt him against you.

As suddenly as this had started, Loki sat you back down on your quivering legs and pressed a rough kiss to your lips. He pulled himself away, his chest heaving as he said, "Let this be a warning. If something like that happens again, I won't take it so easy on you." Without another word, Loki left his room. You were breathless, dazed, and already missed his touch. You craved his lips on yours, wanted to feel him close to you again. 

The idea of continuing what'd you started made you want to purposely ignore Loki's warning. Tomorrow, you'd do something to warrant punishment.


	2. Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains 18+ material.
> 
> *ahem* such as oral sex (female reader) and unprotected sex. I haven't written smut in a long time so this is probably terrible. You have been warned. (I'll be hiding my face somewhere for the next 24 hrs)

————————————————————————  
It turned out that making Loki jealous wasn't hard at all. He caught on to the slightest shifts in energy, and you'd barely looked in Thor's direction when Loki hoisted you over his shoulder and brought you to his room. It was unfair of you really, since Loki had obvious issues with his brother, but you knew that the only thing you had to do to make Loki jealous was to treat Thor with even the slightest bit of kindness. 

Loki threw you down onto his bed and reached for something in one of his desk drawers. The smooth, silver metal of the handcuffs gleamed when the light hit it, and your mouth fell open in surprise. "Be careful," Loki warned, a dark and bitter edge to his voice. "One might take that as an invitation."

You snapped your mouth shut as Loki leaned over you on the bed, wrapping the cuffs around the wrought iron bed frame. You didn't protests as he took your wrists one by one and enclosed the handcuffs around them, cuffing you to the bed with your arms extended above your head. 

"You've been naughty, baby, and you deserve to be punished." 

Loki dug his fingers into your thighs, roughly pushing your legs up and spreading them apart. The wild gleam in his eyes sent an ache to your core and you needed to feel him.

He tore your pants off and threw them over his shoulder, but took his time sliding your underwear down your thighs inch by inch. Loki knew what he was doing, and you were certain he'd drive you crazy before the night was over. 

You tensed in anticipation and your breath hitched when you felt his lips start to travel up your leg. Loki planted hot kisses up your inner thigh and you gasped when you felt him bite your sensitive skin. It wasn't hard enough to hurt you, but had enough pressure to flood your body with warmth- and you'd definitely have a bruise as a reminder.

You felt Loki's breath on your heat before he began to torment you with his mouth. He'd barely even touched you and your legs started quaking.

Loki's tongue made slow, agonizing circles just around your clit and your hips raised towards him seemingly of their own accord.   
Loki hooked his arms around your thighs to hold you down, teasing you by keeping what you craved out of reach. 

You bit your lip as he increased the pace a little, but still didn't move the way you were aching for him to. You frustratedly whimpered, and you felt him grin against you. He hummed in satisfaction and the vibration left you throbbing, his eyes glancing up to watch your chest rise and fall rapidly. 

After a few more torturous moments of narrowly avoiding where you so desperately needed to feel him, Loki's tongue flicked over your clit. A wave of pleasure crashed through your body and left you trembling, a few seconds passing by before he did it again. You tingled with anticipation. Again, faster and closer together now. Loki kept moving in all the right ways, and every time his tongue traced over your clit, another wave of pleasure would hit. Soon, the pleasure started rising and building and small moans escaped your lips. Loki noticed the arousing noises you were making and the increased tension in your body, and when you were close to the edge, he abruptly pulled his head back from between your thighs. 

You felt cold from the loss of heat and source of immense pleasure. You knew now why they called it a silver tongue.

He leaned forward and positioned his body between your legs, hovering above you. Loki's eyes were hazy from lust yet filled with determination. Loki was going to make you suffer a little more, make you yearn for him like he did for you before giving in. 

He focused his attention on your lips and he captured them in a rough and intense kiss. You pressed yourself into him as much as you could, but you couldn't tangle your hands in his hair like you wanted to because of the cool metal around your wrists. Loki kissed you hard until you both ran out of air, and when he pulled away, he left a trail of searing hot kisses down your jaw. 

He continued the trail down to the base of your neck before he bit you once again, sucking the spot his teeth dug into you.  
He did that over and over, sending tingles down to your toes every time he did it.  
He was marking his territory, and you weren't mad in the slightest. He had a right to. 

Loki kissed even further down your body, past your collarbone and down the middle of your chest. You were burning and throbbing with need, and you whimpered once again. Loki pulled away from you for a second to unzip his pants, and you tensed in anticipation once again. 

He lined himself up to your entrance and you were beyond ready. Loki wasn't giving it to you that easily, though. He was going to tease you one more before giving in to both of your desires. Loki gently rubbed the tip of his cock against your wet heat in a vertical motion, and your muscles clenched when he passed over your clit. He did it a few more times, listening to your faint whimpers of longing. 

Loki slowly pushed his tip into you briefly before pulling back out. He entered you again at the same pace, a little more length this time, before pulling back out. He was letting you get adjusted to his immense length before entering you fully.

Finally, Loki filled you completely and your breath hitched at the incredible feeling. Loki pulled out and thrust himself roughly in. You let out a gasp as he pulled back and slammed into you again, this time hitting a little deeper.

He pulled back and pressed a hot, sloppy kiss to your lips before pushing himself in again. The force of his thrusts pushed your body up and down, and your bodies were moving in sync to the rhythm he created. Your moans were slow and faint and had a rhythm of their own, the pleasure building every time Loki slammed into you. 

"Say my name."

You gasped as he thrust again, "Loki."

You could feel every inch of Loki's body against yours and the intensity of the sensations you were feeling was overwhelming. Each thrust was equally rough but increasing in pace, until he was pumping in and out of you as hard and fast as he could.

You were getting closer, the pleasure amplifying and intensifying. A blinding white heat sparked inside you and your moans became more frequent and louder in volume.

Loki growled, and he slammed into you with somehow even more speed and force. "Louder."

An enormous spike of pleasure hit and you cried out, "Loki!" 

The fire soon ravaged your entire body, and the pleasure began to peak. The sound of Loki's groans mixing with yours drove you over the edge, and with the next thrust, you came hard. Loki kept slamming into you as you orgasmed, causing the pleasure to linger until Loki finished with a final thrust. 

Loki pulled away from you, slowly moving to lay beside you. He released you from the handcuffs and kissed your wrists tenderly. There was always a dramatic difference in the way he treated you during sex and the way he treated you after. No matter how rough he could get, he was always so soft and sweet towards you afterwards. 

Loki pulled you gently into his arms, your head resting on his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of your head and traced his fingers up and down your back in a soothing and affectionate way. 

"Are you alright?" Loki asked concernedly, making sure he didn't take anything too far and accidentally hurt you.

You kissed his chest reassuringly, whispering, "After that, I'm more than alright."

You looked into his eyes and saw they were filled with love and adoration, and you smiled tenderly in return.

Loki's voice was light and rich like velvet, "You know, it is unnecessary to make me jealous. You can tell me what you want."

Based on how this had turned out, you knew you'd be doing that far more often.


End file.
